Swallows Flight
by The Hooded Falcon
Summary: Middle Earth is in for the fight of its life, but this time it will not just be the Fellowship channeling the worlds destiny. We don't know who these people are or how they got here, but everyone's lives will never be the same again. Loss, Love, Hate, Adventure and Revenge. Exert: "Tomorrow Melloneamin, tomorrow we shall take up arms…" (Work being revised and continued now).


**Title: **Swallows Flight

**Chapter:** One

**Chapter Name: **Absolute Devastation

**Setting: **In a time of Lord of the Rings, approximately in between the battle of Helms Deep and the final stand.

**Rating: **T

**Words:** 1106

This is a teaser to the new revised work; it will give you guys a little insider into what has happened so far. Currently everything is undergoing adjustments and is being revamped.

**Ideas are welcome. **Fair warning, in the first part of the story there may be some confusion.

**Pronunciation:**

Ana… _Ar – Na_

Baine… _Bay - En_

**Translations from the Grey Company:**

Melloneamin: My friends

Ita'istar: Illusionist

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Lord of the Rings' by Tolkien nor any of the associated characters. I do, however, hold ownership and rights over any non-Tolkien characters, plots, settings and complications.

Enjoy...

. . .

There's nothing about me that you should see yet alone love; I cannot stand to see you live and yet I cannot kill you_; I am weak, under your power although with the strength to pull away – but I do not wish to._ How can you control everything I do and let me live to bear it, the shame and the understanding oozes from every ounce, every shadow. Your cloak swirls over me.

Child of darkness and daughter of the devil, you may feel as though you had betrayed all and yet you remain strong;_ faster than the plague you slaughter people for staring and yet I still live. Why is it that you wish to keep me, how come I have not come to finish you?_ We are both children of the enlightened, shunned into darkness; twisted and tormented by the instigator; we stand the monsters, hidden within.

How can I love someone I wish to kill? _Why do I feel as though I've known you all my life?_

Two different people. Two worlds. Both to live in their own surreal fantasies. These dream are interchangeable – intermixable; they're magnets being drawn closer and closer. _Why is it, that whilst I live an immortal life I feel empty? A part of me is missing, gone to who knows where; and yet, I'm draw to it, like a moth to the flame._ Never finding, always searching, and being pulled slowly together.

"The future is a worry," the Seer said a century ago, "And yet, the past is our greatest fear. A child that was once loved is loved no more, its forgotten parents torn by pain from memory. For protection from the father, in his chaotic state, for it was what the mother thought; but still, a child of one world does not belong in another."

The Seer, looking down, shakes his head slowly, "That baby all alone, knows not of her past and future. So drawn she will, two allies included into the world they will all come to call home. Heritage shall be restored; for my world is their world and its legacy shall be theirs."

Placing a pin on the fold of his robe, the ancient being stands. "For although she thinks that she is alone, no matter the company that surrounds; for although she thinks that she is a monster, her true emotions buried down, Legacy (which is what I will call her for now) is not the only one suffering.

Standing up and walking away, the Seer looks back, "One world is no different from the other, but they cannot simply be the same. But remember this now, to all who hail under the black shadow your understanding shall diminish." His gaze hardened, eyes stared ahead towards unseen people. "Blackened out and blotted by the white light of truth and hope you will, for the darkness aims to control you. Look to the heavens and down to ground on which you walk for the unlikeliest allies will stoop to help all those in need."

And with that, the Seer strode from the cloud-like room. Walls that had formed unknowingly shrank back into oblivion and oaken looking doors disappeared to the space between spaces. Or at least that's what people said...

. . .

The tower stood in ruins, devastated by the recent war; deserted caverns and abandoned weapons lay silently on the ground. Tree shepherds wallowed in the murky water, gathering whatever they could find. Somewhere nearby a lone wolf howled at the moon.

Bright eyes scanned the ruins, once full it now stood empty. The Tower, tall enough to reach the heavens stood still; a strange contrast against the blackening sky. Rubble clattered down below as golden eyes followed its journey.

Standing up, a figure took a tentative step backwards, boots muffled by the dust. Nothing moved, nothing stirred… the night was dead. Fabric rustled and leather creaked as a set of throwing knives were stored back away, there was no need for them in a place so desolate as this.

Cool breeze blew against her pale stomach; her cloak did little to shield from cold. Cold, rain, hail or shine, they mattered not anymore, she felt nothing

Over and past the hills the wind carried her, pushing towards the final destination. _One day, when life is done I wish that I could ride to wind forever, ride it like one does to the waves. One day… one day when this nightmare is over and all of humanity is safe…_Flashes of red, pale blood over dark ground but yet she pushed on.

Oh how the world wished that everything would end, all the bad and all the evil. This is the burden that she shouldered, disallowing of anyone to help. _Why sacrifice a person with a future for someone without, what is the reasoning in that?_

Slowly, devastation turned to rural hillside as she flew over the areas closer to the mountains, naught but a black shape against the black ground. The night stood silent and cold, a feeling she welcomed for who would ever love her. To the left, the glow of a campfire stood out of the inky darkness. Holding her clothes closer, she raced towards the glowing comforting warmth; and, just as quickly, collapsed down by naked flames.

"Young Ita'istar, what news ails from the Tower?" A voice arose from the other side of the fire.

"Horror, absolute horror to one's eyes, I doubt any one of the beasts would have made it out alive…" Her voice hung in the silence.

"I told you so; it is apparently a time of war here. We must be careful for attacks from Orc's will be frequent; they prowl these hills in clusters. But this wasn't an attack by the Orc's was it? No, I believe that it was a revolt against them… interesting."

A third female emerged from darkness. "Now I know for squat that your journey wasn't just to check upon the damage. Where else did you go and what else did you see?"

She glided across the ground quickly, standing face to face with incomer. Slightly taken back by her abruptness, the incomer took a step backwards.

Looking away, the scout's voice became quiet, "I found them Ana; I found where they are." By now the second girl had stood up from her spot by the flames and advanced towards her companions.

"I found where the fellowship is heading next, Baine, and if I am right they are going to need our help. The time for action is quickly approaching."

"Tomorrow Melloneamin, tomorrow we shall take up arms…"


End file.
